


Novum Domus

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [14]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Homophobia, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy, the one where TAI kick Mike out for being gay and Kevin and his family accept Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novum Domus

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for offscreen homophobic behaviour and disowning that may still be triggering.

Mike blinked out the window, his brain struggling to keep up after the last 24 hours. Texas, he reminded it. We're in Texas.

The cab pulled up at the gate. "You got a code?" the guy asked.

Mike shouldered his backpack, hand on his guitar case. "Here is fine." He paid, got out, and paused before the buzzer.

The gate opened before he could talk himself into or out of it. Kevin was there, getting out of a car, worry on his face. "I would have come got you from the airport," he murmured, reaching out.

"I needed to keep moving," Mike muttered, dropping his bags to wrap both arms around Kevin.

"Well," a female voice said. "You're home now, Mike." Denise came forward to give him her own hug. She smelled of baking and sunlight and acceptance. "Come on, let's get you inside. I made your favourite for dinner."

Mike breathed out and let Kevin lead him back to the car.


End file.
